A Hero's Return
by la periodista
Summary: After an untraditional courtship, Link and Zelda are married. Faced with new challenges, they realize that the answers to their problems may lie in switching places again... Sequel to An Unlikely Hero. Chapter six up!
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the sequel to An Unlikely Hero! There will be more body-switching adventures later in the story, but that's all I'm hinting at for now. :)**

**Fantasymask- I saw your review and replied to it, but in case you didn't get/read the response, I was already thinking of doing what you suggested, but thanks for the idea. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

"I can't believe that there's a little baby inside of there," Link whispered to his wife, putting his hand over her belly. The couple were picnicking in a grove just outside of Kakariko Village. They had been married for nearly five months, and although things hadn't been perfect, they were very happy that Hyrule was even better now than it had been before Dark Link devastated the land, and that Zelda was carrying their first child. 

"I know, and in just four months, we'll have a little heir or heiress," Zelda smiled at him. "Ouch... this little one can kick hard!" she added, grabbing her midsection.

"You okay, my love?" Link asked, concern in his voice as he saw a pained look on Zelda's face.

"Yeah, I'm-" Zelda interrupted herself as she wavered slightly. Link caught her just before she fell.

"Something's wrong, Zelda. Come on, let's get you back to town right now. I'll summon the midwives to check on you, and fetch Impa from her luncheon."

Link put his arm securely around his wife and helped her to the carriage. After she climbed in, he closed the door and climbed into the bench seat in the front. Urging the horses, he quickly went back to town, picking up the midwives along the way. The group arrived back at the inn and helped Zelda up to her and Link's room, laying her down gently on the bed.

Zelda had begun to sweat profusely. The midwives quickly undressed her and removed her petticoats. One of them grabbed a cloth, dipping it in cold water and pressing it to her forehead. As they tried to cool her down, Link hurried off to find Impa.

When the two arrived back, Zelda was flushed and breathing heavily. Impa then saw the princess' garments laying in a pile, noticing that they had splotches of blood on them. Putting Link out of the room immediately, she flew to Zelda's side.

"What's going on?" Link questioned, confused and extremely worried.

"We must hurry!" he heard Impa scream, just before the door was slammed shut in his face.

* * *

"The princess wishes to see you now," Impa whispered quietly to Link, a downcast look on her face. 

Link entered the room, closing the door behind him. He found his wife stretched out on her side, facing the window. She didn't even turn to look when he came in, as if it didn't even register that he was there, or she simply didn't care.

"My love, are you feeling alright?" he asked, sitting in front of her.

Zelda continued to stare out the window, as if in a trance. The usual softness in her face was replaced by an apathetic look. Her eyes had lost their twinkle, and her mouth was pulled taut, not smiling, but not quite frowning.

Link reached out and lovingly stroked her face, but still no reaction. "Zelda, please, talk to me."

Zelda looked at him, maintaining her indifferent countenance. "I lost the baby," she whispered.

"I heard you not, my love."

"I lost the baby!" she said louder, before breaking down.

Link was speechless. All he knew to do was crawl into the bed next to his wife and pull her close. She rested her head on his chest, her tears moistening his tunic. He could feel her body shaking as she wailed.

Link wanted to cry, too, but he knew he had to be strong for her. He just sat there, cradling her, not knowing what to say. Sure, it was his child, too, but he knew it wasn't nearly as hard on him as it was on her. He wasn't the one that had carried a baby for five months, that had felt it kick from inside. He hadn't dealt with a wave of hormones that made him want to cry one moment and scream the next, nor did he get morning sickness nearly every day for two months.

Night fell on the two as they remained in the bed, Zelda crying and Link attempting to soothe her. At last she slipped into a restless sleep, while he kept up a vigil, foregoing sleep in favor of watching over his wife. He knew that many sleepless nights lay ahead for them both as they tried to come to grips with the pain. He fretted that Zelda would blame herself, and resolved to do everything in his power to prevent that. But for now, he wanted to watch over her, to protect her.

* * *

"Is the task completed?" 

"Yes, oh Master of Evil, the heir or heiress to the Harkinian throne is dead."

"Excellent. You have done well. You are dismissed," the wizard said, a malicious grin on his face.

The creature left as the wizard, Agahnim, went to his bookcase. Removing a large tome, he flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted.

"How to remove the seal to the Golden Land," he read aloud. "Let's see... capture descendants of the Seven Sages... make them disappear... sounds perfect." Looking up from the page, his evil grinned widened, and he began to laugh maniacally. "I will soon capture Zelda, and she will help me break the seal and finally get to the Triforce! And once I eliminate her and Link, her father will have no choice but to name me, aide to Hyrule and his most trusted advisor, successor to the throne!"

* * *

**Please review! Thanks so much!**


	2. Ch 1: Disguising the Pain

**Welcome to the first chapter! Thank you to my reviewers thus far- fantasymask, Sakurelle, and maximushyrule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Word of the miscarriage spread like wildfire throughout Hyrule. As Link and Zelda made their way back to Hyrule Castle, they were greeted by many residents, wishing them sympathy and offering to do anything they could to help. The couple simply thanked them, saying their support was more than enough.

When they reached the castle grounds, King Harkinian saw them and hurried out to meet them in the courtyard. "Oh, dearest, I'm so glad you're home," he proclaimed, hugging his daughter. "You, too, Link," he added, hugging his son-in-law as well.

Once the king let go of her, Zelda simply walked into the castle, not saying a word. The king and Link exchanged glances.

"It's been a miserable few days," the latter explained at last. "Once she had enough strength to come home, we kept passing people offering sympathy. I know she appreciates it, as do I, but all their kind words reminded her entirely too much of our child. She's been walking about as if entranced, but I know she hurts much more than words can express."

"Understandable," the king sighed, his heart aching not only for himself and the loss of his grandchild, who would have eventually inherited the throne, but for Link and Zelda. Both had been so excited about the baby.

Agahnim watched the scene transpiring from a turret overlooking the courtyard. He grinned as he now realized the totality of what he'd done. His plan was working perfectly so far- he had weakened Zelda emotionally, causing the king and Link to become preoccupied with watching out for her. As they and the others in the castle focused on taking care of her, he could search the kingdom for the people he would need to break the seal.

Link and King Harkinian followed Zelda into the castle, as Link gave details of the miscarriage and the journey back. When the two got inside, they noticed Zelda going down the hall to her and Link's quarters. They heard her close the door and place the wooden plank across it to secure it and prevent any interruptions.

The king motioned for Link to join him at a table in a private room, which he did. "I only hope that my daughter soon finds her strength again. I do not wish to pressure you and her, but I was really hoping to have a grandchild before I pass on. I am getting old, and I feel my time is near."

Link would normally feel that this was entirely too much pressure, but he knew his father-in-law had the best of intentions. "It is just too soon to even think about trying for another baby. Of course I want to produce an heir or heiress before your time comes, but it won't happen for awhile. Since her breakdown, she hasn't even let me get near her, except to help her on and off the horses. Any time I get close, she curls up and starts mumbling something about it being her fault."

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, until Link came up with an idea. "Perhaps there is a way."

"What's that?" the king asked.

"Well, I mean obviously there is only one way to create a child, but there may be some method of getting Zelda's mind off our loss until she feels more like her old self. We can give her work to do around the castle. It's only natural to want to do everything for her, but I know that even before the loss she sometimes felt like her help was unwanted. We became so adjusted to doing things for her so she could relax, that she often told me how lackadaisical she felt, due to being told not to do anything."

"I got it!" the king proclaimed, standing up. "As a child, she loved studying the oldest Hylian dialects. Some scholars recently found some very old books when rebuilding the library, so old that even many of them cannot understand the words. Zelda can translate the books for them, and maybe even teach them the dialects. I know that if she didn't have her royal duties to be concerned with, she would love to teach. Surely that would help to cheer her."

"Sounds great. I will bring it up to her during the evening meal. Now, if you will excuse me, Your Majesty, but I wish to clean up before your guests arrive," Link answered, referring to some members of the nobility from his homeland of Calatia, who would be staying in the castle for a week. They would be at the castle that evening, just in time for a banquet.

"Of course," King Harkinian said, shaking Link's hand.

Link hurried off to his and Zelda's quarters. He knocked at the door to their sitting room, figuring it was still locked.

"Come in," Zelda said listlessly.

Link pushed open the door and entered, locking it behind them. He crossed the room to another set of doors, these ones opening into their bedroom. Entering, he found Zelda stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"My love, time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To welcome your father's guests."

"Oh, what does it matter? We meet people, we get to know them, we hardly ever see them again."

"Well, if we hardly see them, then is that not all the more reason to be welcoming right now?" Link said, in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Must we?" Zelda questioned, either not noticing or deliberately disregarding his annoyance.

"Yes, we must. Come along now, my love. I'll help you get ready."

Zelda simply continued staring upwards, as if she hadn't heard Link.

"Please, Zelda. I know you're hurting, but feeling sorry for yourself will only make it worse."

Zelda turned towards him and shot him a nasty look, the most emotion she'd shown since her breakdown. "How dare you speak to me like that? You may be a man, but I am still Princess of Hyrule, and I do not have to answer to you."

"Then do it for your father, and your kingdom," Link responded calmly, refusing to back down. "You have a duty to be diplomatic towards any guests of the kingdom."

"Don't patronize me, Link."

Link simply stopped speaking at that point. He knew a losing argument when he heard one. He just went to the wardrobe to retrieve a green doublet (his trademark color), white shirt, and black breeches that he saved for special occasions. He also pulled out Zelda's dress, a wedding gift from Impa. Laying the garments on the bed, he started to strip off his clothing.

"Link," Zelda whispered. "I'm sorry."

He turned to her and could see from her expression that her apology was genuine. "I'm sorry, too."

Zelda moved closer to Link and reached for his hand, so he could help her up. Once on her feet, she hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face against him. "I love you," she murmured into his bare chest.

"I love you, too" he whispered back, kissing her forehead and lovingly stroking her brown locks. Normally this would've led to a very heated exchange, but he wasn't about to nudge her in that direction. He would let her come to him.

Still holding him to her, Zelda smiled warmly up at him. "We'd best be getting ready. We have guests coming," she said, stroking his back with her fingertips.

Seeing the look in her blue-green eyes, Link pulled away from her. He could tell she wanted him to take care of her, to show her love without smothering her.

"Wait right here," he said, kissing her. Still wearing his breeches and boots, Link walked to the bathroom and filled the tub, as Zelda unbuttoned her dress and pulled it off. He returned and helped her remove her petticoats, then led her to the tub and helped her get settled in the warm, rose-scented water. He wanted to join her, but he was afraid of losing his self-control if he did. So he settled for bathing her instead.

Link helped her step out and dry off, and she insisted on dressing herself, so he could bathe. The water was a little cold now, but he didn't care, as he didn't have much time anyway. When he finished, he dried off, drained the water, and went to the bedroom to dress.

As he walked in, he caught sight of his wife, and was breathless. She was in a dressing gown, standing at the vanity and brushing her damp hair, twirling it around strips of fabric to make curls. She looked beautiful in her simplicity, with no makeup on and the sunlight causing her porcelain skin to glow. In the last few days of her dressing in heavy, black garments and worn boots, with her long hair tied back and stuffed into a hood, Link had nearly forgotten just how stunning she could be.

Zelda saw Link staring and smiled at him, then turned back to the mirror to finish twirling her hair. He put on his doublet and shirt, nice breeches, and brand-new leather boots, then helped Zelda into her dress. It consisted of a fitted bodice with elbow-length sleeves and white lace scallops bordering the neckline and sleeve hems. The full skirt reached the floor, but was quite loose, allowing her to move easily, as her heels were high enough to prevent it from dragging. The color matched her eyes perfectly.

Once Link finished lacing up the bodice, both went to the vanity, so he could help her unravel her hair. Once that was done, she finger-combed it, then pinned back the sides and left it cascading down. As the final touches, Link combed his hair, while Zelda put on her makeup and slipped into her shoes.

"You look amazing," Link breathed, kissing her.

"So do you, my love. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me. I know I've been atrocious to you the last several days, but I've just been in so much pain. The physical pain is gone, but the mental anguish lingers."

"I could never give up on you," Link insisted, gazing into her eyes. "And I don't want you to feel bad, or guilty. I know you blame yourself for what happened, but sometimes things just aren't meant to be. There will be other children, Zelda. I just know it. But for now, let's just concentrate on the evening ahead of us. I have some good news for you, and I am very much looking forward to announcing it during the meal."

Sharing one last kiss, the couple linked arms and made their way to the ballroom together to welcome their guests, holding their heads high in formality, which disguised the pain that haunted them both.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Ch 2: A Little Scare and Some Fun

**Hello, and welcome to chapter three! For those of you expecting more switched-body adventures, they are coming up very soon, I promise! Thank you to my reviewers since my last update: maximushyrule, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, and Sakurelle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Seeing that everyone was at the table, the king arose from his seat after tapping his goblet for attention. 

"I am pleased to announce that my royal advisor, Agahnim, has had many positive visions in regards to the future of the kingdom. Agahnim, please rise and address our guests. I'm sure they want to hear more."

Zelda shuddered as the wizard stood up and began to speak. Just hearing his name struck fear in her, although she never quite understood why.

"Well, I must say that it was an honor to help our fair kingdom through the hard times. But even more can be done. If we were to have access to the Golden Land, then we could have all the power we need to improve Hyrule even more. And then, of course, we can work towards building an even stronger alliance with surrounding kingdoms, Calatia in particular."

Zelda kicked Link's leg. "Ow!" he gasped, but thankfully no one else seemed to notice. "What was that for?" he whispered to his wife.

"I don't like this one bit," she whispered back. "The seven wise men sealed the entrance to the Golden Land for good reason. If anyone were to go there, Hyrule would once again fall into the hands of destruction. Even those starting out with the best intentions have fallen victim to their own greed and become trapped in the Golden Land."

Link had to admit Zelda had a point. "Perhaps we can approach your father later; for this is neither the time nor the place," he said, hoping to appease Zelda.

But Zelda only became more troubled. "Please, my love, trust me on this one. This is not a good idea at all. If Agahnim accesses the Golden Land, all of Hyrule will be in grave danger."

"Zelda, do you have something you wish to say?" King Harkinian asked, catching his daughter whispering to her husband.

"Oh, no, father, forgive me, I was just asking Link to escort me to our room, as I suddenly feel unwell."

"Very well, Daughter. You may be excused."

Grabbing Link's arm, Zelda hurried out of the room, nearly dragging him behind her. When they reached their quarters, she closed and locked both sets of doors. "Link, please, we must prevent Agahnim from carrying out his plans. I can just sense the evil looming."

At last, Link believed that his wife was genuinely afraid. She had the power to sense evil, and he knew she wouldn't lie about detecting something ominous just because she disliked someone. She could stubborn and manipulative, but she put the kingdom first and would never lie about such a serious matter as a threat to Hyrule's well-being.

"My love, it will be okay," he insisted, holding her tight. "We will go speak to your father as soon as the guests retire to their rooms for this night. Surely we will have this all settled by midnight, and therefore get some much-needed rest."

Hearing her husband's soothing words at last seemed to calm Zelda. She and Link returned to the ballroom, Zelda insisting that she had just been a little upset, but had since relaxed and wanted to rejoin everyone for the meal.

Once everyone else went to bed, Link and Zelda remained up with King Harkinian, meeting in a private room.

"Father, I know the hour is late, but I must talk to you about something very important. I fear that Hyrule's safety is at stake."

"Whatever would make you say that, dearest?"

"Because I can sense it, Father. As Agahnim spoke, I had a vision, in which the descendants of the seven wise men began to vanish mysteriously."

"Zelda, don't be so foolish."

"But Father-"

"No, listen to me. I trust Agahnim's judgment in the matter, and I will not allow one of your silly visions to undermine all his hard work. Now, off to bed with you," King Harkinian proclaimed, dismissing her as if she were a child.

Zelda opened her mouth to protest, but Link quickly grabbed her by the wrist and led her away. "It's no use, Zelda," he whispered to her. "Come along now."

Zelda loosened herself from his grip and ran back to the doors, only to discover that her father had barred them closed.

* * *

A little later... 

"I don't know what to do, Link," Zelda said, pacing back and forth. "Normally my father does not speak to me in such a manner, at least not since I married you. I fear that Agahnim has already gotten to him."

"I do not like to admit it, but I'm inclined to agree," Link answered, removing his dress clothes. "However, there is really nothing we can do as of now. So, please, come to bed."

Zelda stopped and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Link, I'm not-"

"Oh, my love, forgive me. I did not mean it in that way," he interrupted her. "I just meant that it's late, and we both need our sleep."

"Oh," Zelda grinned, embarrassed at her mistake. She should've known her husband better than that; he wouldn't force something so soon after losing the baby.

_The baby..._ Zelda's thoughts shifted to that awful night, when she miscarried. _No, I am not going to dwell on that right now,_ she resolved mentally. _I'm going to enjoy my time with my husband._

After changing into a silk nightgown, Zelda walked to the bed and playfully yanked the sheets off of Link.

"Hey, what was that for?" he questioned. He tried to sound serious, but the gleam in his brown eyes told her that he wanted to have fun, too.

"Because I wanted to. What are you going to do about it?" she taunted him.

"You'll see."

Link chased Zelda around the room, and she shrieked and laughed as he tried to catch her. When he finally did, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, careful not to get too close to her now-shrinking belly. Lifting her up, he set her on the bed and began to smother her with kisses.

Zelda squirmed beneath him, finally succeeding in pushing him away. He tried to reach for her again, but she rolled across the bed, causing him to narrowly miss her. When he dove for the other side, she simply rolled back to where she started, causing him to meet with the thick mattress.

The impact of it bounced Link onto the floor, and he landed on the rug, fortunately on his bottom. Zelda collapsed in peals of laughter as he rubbed the sore spot, then gripped the bed post and struggled to get back up. She tried to help him, only to fall against the bed in another fit of laughter.

"Okay, that's it," he said, finally getting up and carefully climbing onto the bed. This time Zelda was laughing so hard that she couldn't react in time, so he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Link...are...you...okay?" she stuttered, her laughter finally dying down.

"I'm fine, Zelda, no thanks to you," he teased, giving her a kiss.

Zelda wriggled away from him again, getting up and going to the wardrobe.

"Hey, come back. I wasn't done yet," Link whined.

Zelda simply opened the doors and shuffled through the garments. "Remember this?" she asked, removing a pale blue dress.

"Yes, I was wearing it when I had to chase away those suitors. I still can't believe that 'you' belched in Darrion's face. Fortunately for both of us, your father never found out that it was really me in your body," Link answered, chuckling at the memory.

"And I can't believe that young woman tried to seduce me," Zelda giggled, pulling out the outfit that 'Link' wore when one of the maidens attending a ball wanted to express the level of her interest.

"Ah, the good old days," Link sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean the good old days when I could win the heart of any young maiden I wanted. That was before I got stuck with you."

"LINK!" Zelda squealed. She tried to look upset, only to giggle. "What do you mean stuck with me? You're the one who proposed to me, is that not so?"

"Well, true, but I really had no choice. Because if you didn't agree to marry me, I wouldn't be able to do this whenever I wished. We may still be sneaking around." With that, Link got out of bed and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, kissing her neck.

"Link..." Zelda murmured.

"Yes, my love?"

"Last time we were in this room, my father told me afterwards that he could hear everything that went on. And I mean everything."

"Okay, point taken," Link sighed. Perhaps it was for the better, since he'd resolved not to rush Zelda into anything.

The two went back to horsing around and laughing, not caring who heard them, as they weren't being intimate. And as they finally relaxed for the first time since losing the baby, they forgot about Zelda's vision.

* * *

"Ah, yes, the young couple is distracted," Agahnim grinned, watching their antics from his crystal ball. "Such a pity that I will have to split them up, so I can get what I want. Once I find the other six young women I need, I can finally get rid of Zelda. Which means a heartbroken Hyrule, and no heir to the throne." 

Agahnim recited a spell before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a puff of smoke. He would return at dawn to watch his plan unfold.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda finally quieted down and went to bed, too cheerful to concern themselves with all the troubles that presented themselves earlier.

_Link was right, we can worry about Agahnim later_, Zelda mused as she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms.

Link sensed her slight stirring and instinctively held her closer. "Good night, my love," he whispered, kissing her once more.

"Good night."

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	4. Ch 3: Under His Spell

**Welcome to chapter three! Okay, so the time has come again- more adventures for Link and Zelda in each other's bodies. The real fun won't start until next chapter, but it will be there, I promise. Enough of the serious stuff for now. :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers since my last update- Sakurelle and maximushyrule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part ofthe _Legend of Zelda _series.**

* * *

Zelda struggled to stay asleep that night. She dreamt of pleasantries- in fact, she had very detailed dreams of some of the things she and Link had done during their honeymoon, as well as since then. The problem was that in her dreams, her husband was replaced by Agahnim.

When dawn at last broke over the castle, Zelda felt overwhelmed. She wanted, no, needed to be in the presence of Agahnim. Carefully releasing herself from a very sleepy Link's arms, she got up and sat at a table. After penning a note to Link, she walked up a spiral staircase in one of the turrets. She knocked on a wooden door at the top, and Agahnim answered.

"Ah, yes, come in, Princess," he said, bowing to her. Once she entered, he closed the door behind her, replacing the plank. "Might I ask the reason for your visit."

Zelda didn't answer. She simply moved closer and forcefully kissed the wizard. He returned her kiss just as forcefully, happy that the love spell had worked. Now that she was falling for him, all he had to do was weaken her further, until he could use her to break the seal, then get rid of her for good.

To his surprise, Link awoke to an empty bed. Noticing that the wardrobe's doors were opened, Link also observed that Zelda's favorite robe was missing. Assuming she arose early to meet with her father, he took his time to get up, yawning and stretching. As he walked to the bathroom, he saw a note folded-up on the table. Sitting down momentarily, he opened and read the paper.

_Link,_

_After doing a lot of thinking, and having a lot of dreams, I realized that you were never right for me in the first place. I have already found someone else that can and will make me happy. Maybe I'll happen upon you sometime. Please make a point of gathering your things, as I'm sure Father will want you out immediately._

_-Princess Zelda_

_P.S. From now on when you see me, please address me as "Princess" or "Your Highness." Can't very well carry on informally._

Shocked, Link dropped the piece of paper. Dressing in a hurry, he rushed out of the room to find Zelda.

Impa was walking down the hallway, going to make sure the young couple was awake. She saw Link in the hallway, a look of worry on his face.

"Sir Link, whatever is the matter?"

"Zelda... missing... left... note...says...never...loved...me," Link stammered, panting.

Surprised, Impa dropped the tray, causing the dishes to clatter and the food to spill.

"What is all that racket for?" King Harkinian bellowed, as the two happened to be standing right outside his room. He threw open the doors and came out, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Link hurried back to his bedroom, picking up the note off the floor. He rushed back to the others, showing them the note Zelda had left him.

"Whoever could she be talking about?" Impa gasped. "I've seen women do mysterious things due to the loss of a child, but never anything like this."

King Harkinian called for one of his messengers, instructing him to wake the soldiers and tell them to search the grounds and report any suspicious activity, and to be on the lookout for any signs of Zelda. He, Link, and Impa then began searching the castle for the princess, to no avail.

Feeling defeated, the three slumped into chairs in the ballroom to discuss their next step. It was then that something hit Link.

"Where's Agahnim?" he said. "I thought he was supposed to arise early to breakfast with us."

"You're right, Link," the king answered. "Normally he is here by now, talking with me or reviewing some papers regarding the rebuilding of Hyrule."

"Where does he go when he is not down here with us?"

"He has a private room, in one of the turrets, where no one else is permitted unless he requests their presence. He once showed me the entrance to a hidden staircase leading up to it, but that was some time ago, and I have long since forgotten," the king explained.

"There is no time to waste," Link said, jumping up. "We have checked all the turrets but one, thinking it was sealed off years ago. But there must be some way to get in, perhaps a sliding panel, or a false wall."

The three hurried to the base of the only unchecked tower, knocking on and feeling along the bricks. But nothing seemed to work. Just as the other two seemed ready to give up, believing that nothing outside of very powerful magic would work, Link got an idea.

"There is one last thing I can try," he said.

"What's that, Sir Link?" Impa inquired, already knowing the answer just by the look on his face. He would tell her later.

"No time to explain now," he answered hurriedly, bowing to King Harkinian and excusing himself before rushing off to his room.

Link threw open one of the dresser drawers, tossing out all the things and removing the board at the bottom, revealing a hidden compartment. He lifted out a heavy tome before replacing the false bottom, along with all the other items. Closing the drawer, he sat on the bed and wiped the dust off the book cover. He felt along the sides of the pages, until his hand fell upon a small indentation in one of them, acting as a marker.

Link set the book in his lap and quickly flipped to the page. He read through the first few sentences, just to make sure. Despite the nature of the spell, he didn't need any strange ingredients- just plenty of willpower to make it work, and something belonging to everyone involved, such as a lock of hair or a piece of fabric cut from his or her recently-worn clothes.

Setting the book on the bed, Link jumped up and flew to the wardrobe. Taking out Zelda's dress from the evening before, he also dug out the mending kit. Grabbing a small pair of scissors, he cut a square of fabric from the dress skirt. Then he cut a lock of his own hair and immersed both it and the fabric in a bucket of water in the bathroom. He brought the book into the room, stood near the bucket, and recited the spell.

As he said the last phrase, the water evaporated into a cloud that swirled around him, leaving the items in the bucket. He didn't remember feeling anything the first time the spell was cast, but he realized it would most likely be different this time, because he was both casting it and being affected by it. He wondered if it would take effect immediately, or if he would have to wait. He wasn't sure, since he had been asleep the first time around, and was not aware of its effects until he awoke.

Link quickly got his answer. The steam continued to swirl around him, moving faster and faster, putting him in a hypnotic state. He stumbled to the bed and collapsed, unconscious.

"Where am I?" he mumbled when he awoke a few minutes later. Realizing the different settings, he knew immediately that the spell had worked. This time, he knew what to expect, meaning that when he looked down and saw that he was indeed in Zelda's body, he wasn't so taken aback.

Sensing a presence, Link lifted Zelda's head and looked upwards to find Agahnim kneeling next to her body.

"Ah, my love, you are awake. And just in time. I have made the preparations for us to run away together," he whispered in a surprisingly soothing voice, leaning closer to Zelda's face to kiss her lips.

Link recoiled instinctively. It was only then that he understood- Zelda had been under Agahnim's spell. In order not to arouse suspicion, he would have to play her part, to pretend to love the sorcerer. And as he saw Agahnim raise his eyebrows, which seemed to meet over his long nose like a hairy insect, he knew he had to act quickly.

"Oh, forgive me," he sighed in Zelda's voice. "You just startled me a bit. I guess my dreams were fooling me, for I thought for a moment I was somewhere else in the castle."

"Well, I am glad to say you are here with me. Now, come along, my dear, we have things to do, places to be," Agahnim said, reaching out his hand to Zelda.

Link took it, and used it as leverage to stand on Zelda's feet. The wizard snapped his fingers, and the two of them disappeared out of the small tower room, reappearing in the ballroom for breakfast.

"Oh, dearest, I am so glad you're okay," King Harkinian cried, as he and Impa rushed to hug her. "Agahnim, why is she with you?"

"Oh, Your Highness, do not fret. I found our fair princess wandering in the halls in her sleep, mumbling to herself things unmentionable," the wizard lied. "I feared that she had been worrying over the baby again, so I brought her to my room to make her a sedative that would calm her, so she could return to a peaceful sleep. She finally woke a few minutes ago."

"Oh, Impa, please fetch Link and tell him everything is alright, and that Zelda surely must have written that note when overcome with grief. It is easy to see that she is not herself this morning. Oh, and please take Zelda with you and make sure she dresses in something a little more appropriate," the king instructed, realizing that his daughter was in nothing more than a nightgown and robe, her long hair disheveled.

"Yes, Your Majesty, right away," Impa answered, bowing to him before hurrying away with the princess.

"Impa, it's me, Link," the young man whispered in Zelda's voice.

"Oh, thank goodness. Then that must mean the princess is in your body now. Where were you when you enacted the spell?"

"In the bedroom. Zelda must be there now."

As they neared Link and Zelda's room, they could hear a loud voice.

"Not again," Zelda sighed in Link's voice, looking down at his body. Surprisingly, she was quite aware of what had happened, despite all she'd been through just that morning.

Link and Impa burst through the doors, finding Zelda stretched out on the bed, looking about the room from Link's eyes.

"Oh, my love, I'm so glad you're alright," Link proclaimed, hurrying to his body to hug Zelda.

"Please tell me why I'm in your body again, Link."

Link carefully climbed onto the bed, not wanting to rip Zelda's delicate nightgown. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain in her voice. "It all started when I awoke this morning and discovered that you were missing..."

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	5. Ch 4: Embarrassing Moments

**Greetings from chapter four! Finally, a little fun with the switch again. Enjoy!**

**Reminder: Link and Zelda have again switched bodies, so his mind controls hers, and her mind controls his.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Zelda lazily dragged Link's body out of bed, combing his unruly brown hair. Link watched through her peripheral vision as he dug through the wardrobe, picking out a dress to wear. The two finished readying themselves and followed Impa to the ballroom. The three sat at the table, just in time to eat breakfast.

As everyone dined, Agahnim continued to stare at Link in Zelda's body. Link made faces at him, while Zelda admired him from Link's eyes. Noticing the glazed-over look in his own eyes, Link pondered why his wife seemed so...infatuated with the sorcerer.

Then it clicked. _Oh, of course. It may be my body, but it is still her mind. She's still under Agahnim's spell. Just great. Not only do I have to flirt with him, but I have to prevent Zelda from doing so, from my body._

Agahnim noticed the young man's eyes on him, completely unaware that it was actually due to Princess Zelda, still under the control of his love spell.

"You know, Agahnim, red looks rather flattering on you," Zelda said in Link's voice.

Agahnim nearly choked as forks clattered to plates. "Thank you, Link," the sorcerer mumbled, as everyone stared in shock.

Zelda put a happy smile onto her husband's face, leaning back in the chair. Link just gaped at his wife, brushing crumbs off her dress, then standing up suddenly from the table. "Forgive me, but I just remembered something very important that I forgot to do. Come along, Link; I need your help."

Before Zelda could object in his voice, Link grabbed his own hand, yanking his body from the chair and hurrying out of the room, causing Zelda's heels to click-clack on the hard floor at an ever-increasing pace.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in her voice. "You are married to me now, remember?"

"But I love him so," she sighed in his voice.

"Zelda, listen to me. You are married to me. You love me, and not Agahnim. You carried my child. Agahnim cast a spell over you that caused you to fall for him."

"But how could I carry a child, if I'm a man?"

"Because you are really a woman. You are trapped in my body, and I in yours."

"Surely you jest."

Link reached up with Zelda's arm, smacking her forehead. He didn't know what had happened that made her seem to suffer some sort of short-term amnesia. But he knew he'd better counteract it quick.

"Now, I know this doesn't make a lot of sense, but just listen to me. You and I have been married for almost six months now. The sorcerer you're suddenly obsessing over is evil, and cast a spell over you, so that you'd fall in love with him. You are in my body, so you are thinking like a woman, but look like a man."

"Fine, fine," Zelda said, waving Link's hand in a dismissive manner. "But where is this child you speak of? You said I carried it, which means it must be here somewhere."

Link swallowed hard. "Yes, the child is no longer inside here," he said, using Zelda's hand to gesture at her stomach area. "But it's not because of birth. It's because you miscarried."

At that moment, Zelda's memories suddenly came flooding back to her. Creating the child. Marrying Link. Carrying a life inside of her, feeling it grow, and move. Losing that life several days previous, for a reason still unknown.

Link watched his body collapse into a heap on the floor. A moment later, Zelda awoke from the faint. Looking about, clearly bewildered, she saw her own face as Link hovered it over her.

Zelda moved Link's body in a weakened effort to sit up. He reached out to help her, and once she reached her desired position, she quickly curled his body up into a ball and began to cry.

"Zelda, my love, it's okay. Please don't cry," Link begged in her voice.

"The baby... how could I have lost the baby... it's all my fault."

Link helped Zelda to his feet, and both of them sat on the bed, Link holding his own body to hers with her arms. She continued to weep, with most of the tears catching on the bodice of her dress, while some of them missed and splattered on the bed, or on his tunic.

Even as his own body stopped shaking with tears, he could still feel Zelda's heart pounding in her chest, the result of him finally having to acknowledge the miscarriage. He had disguised his pain for so long, but now that his mind commanded her body, he lost it. This time, it was Zelda comforting him from his body.

When both of them at last calmed down enough, they arose and went to the bathroom to wash their faces, waiting a few minutes for the redness to go away before returning to the breakfast table.

"Father, everyone, please forgive us for our extended absence. We just started thinking about the baby and got a little emotional," Link explained in Zelda's voice.

"Of course you two are forgiven, dearest," King Harkinian answered as the couple settled back into their seats. "Now, let us finish this delicious meal."

* * *

Later that morning, Link and Zelda returned to their room to talk a little bit. 

"I can't believe I made you flirt with Agahnim," Zelda giggled from Link's body. "Oh, Agahnim, kiss me!" she squealed jokingly, causing both of them to fall over in laughter.

"I don't know if I'm woman enough for you, Zelda," Link teased, making her voice high-pitched. "Maybe I should go find that maiden that tried to seduce you, and see if I can get some tips from her."

"Link, you're horrible!" Zelda proclaimed, pushing her own body playfully.

"Yeah, but you know you love me anyway."

"No, I love Agahnim, remember?"

Link nearly doubled over in laughter. Zelda watched her own body shake with his laughing, and began to chuckle herself. The two continued joking around until it was time to get ready for lunch.

Zelda helped Link dress her bodyin a simple blue dress, her favorite color. He in turn helped her into hisusual green tunic. The two would have a busy afternoon, as they, along with Agahnim and the king, were to meet with many of Hyrule's residents on the castle grounds to discuss future rebuilding plans. Both were still wary of Agahnim, but all they could do was continue to remain in each other's bodies so they could further investigate their suspicions.

At any rate, the two were happy to have broken the wizard's love spell. It required the sad reminder of their lost child, along with some affection, before Zelda was able to fully remember the events of the morning. Recalling the king's reaction to Zelda's vision, the couple resolved to keep everything a secret until they had solid proof of Agahnim having ulterior motives for helping the kingdom rebuild.

Link and Zelda made their way to the courtyard, where they would have an outdoor meal before the meetings. They started to hold hands before remembering that Agahnim still thought that Zelda was in love with him. Letting go, they continued on their way.

"Impa, why aren't they holding hands?" the king whispered, observing them.

"I believe our young couple has had a fight. I fear our fair princess is having trouble letting go of the loss. It is still very soon afterwards, but perhaps she relies too much on Sir Link," Impa lied. She knew about their plans already, having been filled in by Link. She could tell the two had broken the spell, but did not wish to let on to the king that it had even existed in the first place.

"Oh, dear," the king fretted. "I must speak with Link later, and give him some encouragement. If I want an heir before I die, we cannot allow them to carry on like this. Please, Impa, talk to my daughter for me."

"Yes, Your Highness," the kindly woman agreed. _I'd better warn Sir Link and the princess_, she thought. _I don't think Princess Zelda will want to hear the kind of talk that the king wants to give to "Link."

* * *

_

King Harkinian pulled Link aside after the evening meal, still oblivious that it was actually his daughter in the young knight's body. "Come, Link, let's have a talk, man to man."

_Here it comes, _Zelda thought. _I hope it's not too humiliating._

The two arose from the table, both excusing themselves. The king led "Link" to a private meeting room in his quarters, motioning for him to take a seat, then sitting down opposite him.

"You wish to speak with me about something, Your Highness?" Zelda asked in Link's voice.

"Yes, young man. Forgive me for being so direct, but have you and my daughter, uh...been intimate since you lost the child?"

Zelda could feel Link's face turn bright red. "I mean you no disrespect, Your Highness, but I fear that is a very private matter."

"Please, Link, just answer my question. It is with good reason that I wish to know."

"No, we have not."

"Well, then, I beg of you, please find a way. I know it has not been long since the miscarriage, but I am getting old. You must understand that I long to have grandchildren, not just for my own personal reason to boast, but for the sake of the kingdom. I wish to die happy, not with the shadow of worry over me due to wondering if my daughter will produce an heir to the throne."

"Fear not, Your Highness. I know your daughter is aware of your wishes, and I am sure that in a couple weeks' time, she will be ready to try again. But please understand that this has been a significant strain on her, physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"And that is a fair point to make, one to which even I must concede. All that I ask is that you come to me if you think of anything I can do to assist you in the matter, such as a different room, or a specialist, or anything else. I am the king after all, and when it comes to such things, I will do everything in my power to see to it that you and my daughter have the utmost care and privacy."

_How ironic- you mention privacy, yet you sent people to spy on Link and myself on our wedding night, and here you are, asking if we've made love since losing the baby,_ Zelda mused. _I cannot imagine the kinds of things you spoke to Link about in the past in regards to this subject. I'll have to thank him for taking it in stride._

Zelda arose, extending Link's hand to shake her father's. "Thank you, Your Highness. I will be sure to alert you if there is anything with which I need assistance," she said in Link's voice, bowing to her father before excusing herself from the room. As she closed the door behind her, she resisted the urge to laugh out loud. _Oh, father, the fits you would have if you were to learn that you just spoke to your daughter about such a subject!

* * *

_

**Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Ch 5: Sensing Danger

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! There's some more humor in this installment, but things also turn more serious towards the end. Thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter- maximushyrule and Sakurelle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Zelda strolled down the hall casually to her and Link's room, his boots clunking on the floor. Upon reaching her destination, she reached his hand out and opened the door, entering it before closing and locking it behind her.

"Hello, my love," Link said in her voice, putting down the book he had been reading. Zelda could see the gleam in her own eyes.

"Hello. What's that look for?"

"Just reading some interesting information on the history of Hyrule."

"The last time you looked at me like that was on our wedding night. I hope you aren't getting ideas."

"So what if I am?" Link grinned, flashing Zelda's perfect teeth.

Zelda kicked off Link's boots before running to the bed and jumping on it. She wrapped Link's arms around her tiny waist and used his lips to kiss her own.

"It still feels weird to hold my own body with your arms," she giggled.

"I feel the same," Link chuckled. "But I'll deal with it, if it means being safe."

"Me, too," Zelda whispered, stroking her own hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So what was it that your father wanted to talk to 'me' about, anyway?"

Zelda started to laugh. "Something very private."

Link raised her eyebrows. "How private?"

"He wanted to know if we've tried to create another baby yet."

Link began to laugh along with his wife. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. I don't think he was too happy to hear the truth, but I wasn't going to let 'you' lie to my father."

"And what did he say?"

"He gave me the whole spiel again, about how he's not getting any younger, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"You know, Zel, maybe it is time we try again," Link grinned slyly, the gleam returning to Zelda's beautiful eyes.

"LINK! How am I supposed to enjoy my time with my husband when I'm stuck in his body?"

"You kissed me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that was different."

"How so?"

"Because all I did was kiss my own lips. That's easy; I used to practice in the mirror after I first met you, so I always saw my reflection as I tried to perfect my technique."

Link laughed harder. "You practiced in the mirror?"

"Oh, like you never did, Mr. Macho?"

"Don't be silly. I used a pillow."

Zelda nearly fell off the bed with laughter. "You practiced on a pillow?"

"Better than a mirror. At least the pillow's soft."

"Yeah, and you didn't have to watch yourself as you got that dumb look on your face," Zelda teased. "Oh, Zelda, my love, kiss me!" she imitated him in his voice, grabbing a pillow, hugging it to his chest, and planting a kiss on it.

"Oh, yeah? Two can play this game!" Link said, gathering her dress skirt and climbing out of the bed. He hurried over to the mirror, closed Zelda's eyes, and leaned closer. After her lips met with the cold glass, he pulled back and noticed that he'd left lipstick marks on it. "Oh, Link!" he imitated. "I seem to have left my lipstick on you! I'd best wipe it off right now! It isn't your color at all!"

"LINK!" Zelda squealed, throwing a pillow. Link ducked, and it went crashing into the mirror. "Uh... oops."

Link immediately began to clean up the broken glass, careful not to cut Zelda's delicate hands. As Zelda got up to help him, they heard a knocking at the door.

"Sir Link, Princess Zelda, is everything alright in there?" Impa asked.

"Everything is fine, Impa, don't worry!" Link called out in his wife's syrupy-sweet voice.

The king, too, heard the noise, and hurried to the outside of the room, nearly running into Impa. "What's all the commotion?"

"I heard a loud noise and went to check on our young couple, but the princess has informed me everything is alright."

King Harkinian raised his eyebrows, and his lips curled into a smile. "Perhaps they have taken my advice to heart!"

Impa resisted the urge to chuckle. "Perhaps."

* * *

Link pulled his own body closer to Zelda's, whispering in his ear. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, my love. A restful night's sleep was just what I needed."

"Good."

Zelda squirmed at that moment, pushing her own body away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense something very bad, Link. I can't describe it, but it's scaring me."

Link instinctively got out of bed, reaching for the hilt of his sword and unsheathing it. He used Zelda's eyes to examine it, getting the sinking feeling that he would need it in the near future.

A knock again sounded at the door. "Dearest, are you and your husband decent?" the king inquired.

"Yes, father. You may enter."

The king came in to find Link still curled up under the blankets, and Zelda holding his sword. "Darling, whatever are you doing?"

"Sorry, father," Link answered in her voice, putting the sword back.

* * *

As Link and Zelda breakfasted with the king, Agahnim watched from his crystal ball. "Oh, the bliss of ignorance," he smirked. "So they think they've broken my love spell. No matter. Soon enough I will have every one of those idiots on their knees, begging for mercy." 

With a wave of his hand, Agahnim morphed into the king's likeness. He then poofed to the soldiers' barracks, commanding them to investigate the castle grounds, due to the rumor of a coming attack. Once they were distracted, he returned to the turret and reverted to his normal form.

Agahnim began to pull various bottles and jars from the shelves, emptying their contents into a large cauldron in the center of the room. He kindled the fire underneath, then began to stir the ingredients before chanting a spell.

He watched as a thick cloud of steam arose from the potion. It swirled around before blowing away, leaving an object suspended in mid-air. Agahnim grabbed it and wiped it off, revealing a small mirror. He spoke several magic words, causing an image to form within it. As it materialized, he was greeted by a cruel laugh.

"Master, everything is going to plan," Agahnim said loudly.

"Good, good," a voice answered, followed by a snort. "I can hardly wait to get my hands on Link. Have you captured the maidens yet?"

"No, but I have tracked down their locations. Now that I have the guards distracted, I can summon them to the castle without concern that there will be questions. Once they are here, using them to break the seal will be easy."

"Ah, I knew I made the right choice in you," the voice said with an evil chuckle. "You have served me well, Agahnim. Once I am freed, I will take over your place as king of Hyrule, and you will secure your position as ruler of the Golden Land, with only me to answer to." With that, the image in the mirror faded.

Agahnim locked the magic mirror in a chest hidden under a loose block in the floor, then transported to the dining room.

"Your Highness, please forgive my tardiness. I was troubled by some nightmares and wanted to ensure that Hyrule was safe."

"You are forgiven," King Harkinian said, motioning for the sorcerer to sit down, and for the cook to bring him some hot food.

* * *

Link and Zelda returned to their room after the morning meal. Link's body was plagued by headaches, due to Zelda sensing imminent doom. She'd tried to shake it off, only for the sense to come in stronger. As Link helped his own body into the bed, she began to murmur random things in his voice. 

"I see the other six descendants of the wise men. They are nearing the castle, dressed in their finest garments with the belief that they are to attend a grand ball. When the front doors open for them, they walk not into the castle, but through a portal that warps them to Agahnim's quarters. And, one by one, they are put under his spell and imprisoned in the very Golden Land that their ancestors sealed off forever."

Link was afraid to leave Zelda alone, but he knew he had to find Impa. Fetching her, he brought her back to the room and told her of Zelda's vision. Impa examined the now sleeping princess, still wearing Link's tunic, breeches and boots, before casting a spell over her that allowed her to rest without dreams to trouble her. She then sat at a table and motioned for Link to join her.

Noticing the worry in Impa's eyes, Link quickly pulled out a chair across from her, gathering Zelda's dress skirt to ensure he wouldn't step on it as he sat down. "What's going on?" he asked, trying to hide his fear.

"It is time you learned the legend of the Golden Land and the Master Sword."

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	7. Ch 6: Learning the Legend

**Welcome to chapter seven! I am not sure how much longer I will continue the body-switching antics, because the story will eventually become more of an adventure, although I will try to still have some humorous portions, as well. Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter- Leigh; Sakurelle; and maximushyrule.**

**Please note: This story, if you haven't yet figured it out, is based on ALttP. I did this partially because An Unlikely Hero was based on AoL, and partially because I am more familiar with that game's storyline than with that of the games following it (up until MC, that is). As a result, some of this will sound like a novelization of the game, though with obvious differences, such as Link and Zelda being like the ones in AoL, as opposed to the blondish, childlike ones in ALttP. In addition, they will go on the quest together, at least for part of the time. Just please keep that in mind, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me, whether through a review or a PM.**

**But enough rambling. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

Link widened Zelda's eyes. He remembered being told about the Master Sword and the Golden Land as a child, but somehow he knew this time would be different. He leaned in closer to Impa and listened carefully as she spoke. 

"When Hyrule was created, the three goddesses- Din, Farore, and Nayru- also created another land that contained a symbol of their power. This symbol is the Triforce, designed to represent their trifecta- courage, wisdom, and power. It was placed in the land where it could protect Hyrule while being protected itself. Because the Triforce was also referred to as the Golden Power, this land came to be known as the Golden Land.

"But ever since the creation of beings, many have aimed to claim the Triforce for themselves. Anyone possessing the Triforce will be omniscient, omnipotent, and, through his or her followers, omnipresent. This in itself is enough to motivate the power-hungry to sojourn to the Golden Land and seek the Triforce.

"One day many years ago, a legendary thief, whom we now know as Ganon, entered the Golden Land and somehow managed to get his hands on the Triforce. Since he became the first mortal to touch it, his wish was granted. He wished for a land that paralleled Hyrule, of which he would be supreme leader, hoping to eventually take over the kingdom as well. Thus the Golden Land morphed into what it now is today- a parallel of Hyrule.

"However, the dichotomy of good and evil reigned supreme, meaning that the Golden Land became like a reflection of Hyrule, but cast in a dark mirror. The land for which Ganon wished reflected his true self- cruel and avaricious.

"Once Ganon's desire began to come to fruition, beings of unimaginable evil began to escape from the Golden Land and invade Hyrule. This led to much devastation, with the effects lingering today. Disasters of both the natural and man-made kind took over the kingdom- flooding, fires, famine, and war.

"Then, out of nowhere, Agahnim appeared. No one knew from whence he came, but felt it improper to question him, as he began to aid Hyrule. He stopped the heavy rains and put out the fires, allowing crops to grow and animals to reproduce. Once the food supply returned, the famine ended, and so did the war amongst the many peoples of Hyrule.

"But even with the rebuilding of Hyrule, all was not well. The evil flowing from the Golden Land prompted the king to gather the seven wise men, commanding them to seal the entrance to the Golden Land to prevent the people of Hyrule from entering, and to prevent those already in the land from leaving. When the wise men placed the seal, many Hylians that had sought the Golden Power became trapped in the Golden Land, taking the form of plants and animals. This upset many people, and the only reassurance was that the seal prevented more evil from pouring into Hyrule. Eventually, there was the collective realization that those stuck in the Golden Land were not trapped just by the seal, but by the greed in their hearts. Thus they have been long since forgotten. The reconstruction of Hyrule continued.

"But the evil that swept the land was never forgotten. Legend has it that there is a way to break the seal and get to the Triforce, and people have come from distant lands in a futile attempt to do so. Only the royal family and the descendants of the wise men know how to re-open the entrance to the Golden Land. And the day has come for me to tell you, Sir Link. I honestly hoped it wouldn't, but you must know the way."

Impa stopped talking just long enough to set a scroll on the table. She untied the string around it and unrolled it across the table, motioning for Link to move next to her. She instructed him to look at the scroll, and came to realize that it was a map of Hyrule. But it was much more detailed than any he had ever seen. It even outlined all the houses and other buildings in Kakariko, one of which was marked with a red "X." As Link continued to study the map, Impa finished telling him the legend.

"The seven wise men have all passed on since placing the seal. However, the story passed down is that their descendants can be used to break the seal. Anyone wishing to re-open the entrance to the Golden Land must eliminate each of the seven maidens descending from the wise men by imprisoning them in crystals. Once they are so imprisoned, only then will the seal be broken.

"Unfortunately, Princess Zelda is one of the seven descendants needed to break the seal. The vision she had is one of the maidens being summoned to the castle to be imprisoned. As the royal advisor, Agahnim must have discovered the legend.

"If Agahnim does indeed try to trap the maidens, he will surely succeed. Therefore, you must seek out the other part of the legend- the Master Sword. It is said that the weapon is the sword of evil's bane. It's mystical power holds the key to defeating anyone attempting to break the seal to the Golden Land.

"As it stands, Sir Link, I tell you this story because you are the only one that can stop Agahnim. I will help prepare you for the long and arduous journey ahead. Once you are ready, your first stop will be to the place marked on this map. It is the home of Sahasrahla the Elder. He is the only one outside of the descendants and the royal family that knows the legend, as he was once employed in the castle. He can tell you more of the legend, and of what you must do."

After checking on the princess, Impa bid good-bye to Link and hurried off to start making arrangements. Link arose from the table and crawled into bed next to his wife. Laying back against the pillows, he stared up at the ceiling as everything began to sink in. Then something occurred to him, a fact that must have been lost on Impa in her concern. He was still in Zelda's body.

How would he ever make the journey trapped in her body? He couldn't very well be out exploring the kingdom with Agahnim thinking he was Zelda and trying to trap him. By the same token, Zelda couldn't remain in the castle in his body during that time. What was he going to do?

It seemed there was only one thing to do- reverse the spell. Again. But there were two problems with that. For one thing, when they'd kissed earlier, it hadn't reversed the spell, unlike the first time they'd kissed, meaning they'd have to do more to switch back. For another thing, he didn't want to leave Zelda in the castle with Aghanim while he went all about Hyrule. Not with Agahnim trying to imprison her. Either he had to stay in her body, or bring her with him on his journey, whether they switched back or not.

As Link looked at his sleeping form, hoping that Zelda indeed wasn't dreaming, he drew a deep breath. He made up his mind at that moment. He had to take his wife with him, at least until he could find a safe place for her to hide. He felt he could protect her best by bringing her along, regardless of whether they first succeeded in breaking the spell.

Link slipped into Zelda's heels and walked out of the room as quietly as possible, closing the door softly. He went to find Impa to consult with her, to help convince himself that bringing Zelda along was the right decision. He contemplated whether the king should be alerted that his daughter and son-in-law were in each other's bodies. He quickly realized that it was best not to say anything, for informing the king may end up leading to Agahnim finding out as well.

Link found Impa in the library, searching through a low shelf of books. She heard him come in and turned around, then went to the door to meet him and thrust the book she was holding into Zelda's hand.

"Here is a bestiary of all the creatures you may chance to meet on your journey, whether they be denizens of Hyrule or of the Golden Land. I suggest you study it and study it well, Sir Link. Familiarizing yourself with it will prove invaluable in your quest."

Link began to flip through the book as Impa continued to speak. "You will find that the enemies in much of Hyrule are relatively harmless and quite simple to defeat. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said of the evil creatures lurking in the Golden Land. The forces there were created as a result of Ganon's cruel wish, and each of them possesses a portion of the evil he scattered throughout the land when first he placed his hands on the Triforce. They not only take several strikes to defeat, but some of them can only be eliminated with the use of weapons hidden in some of the most dangerous and well-protected places.

"In addition, coming in contact with them, whether through bumping into them or through their various attacks, will injure you significantly. And that's just the typical enemies. That does not even begin to account for the ones you'll find in dungeons."

As Link continued looking through the book, Impa returned to the shelf to continue her search. She pulled out two more books and set them on the table at which Link was now seated in Zelda's body. One was on the history of Hyrule and included several pages on the Golden Land and the Triforce, while the other was a massive tome with a green cover that looked like a dictionary.

"Keep these two volumes with you at all times," Impa instructed. "Sahasrahla will give you more information, but should you have any questions about Hyrule in general, you can refer to this book," she explained, gesturing towards the history book.

She then turned her attention to the other book. "And this is a very special volume, handed down through the royal family for years. It is known as the Book of Mudora, and contains translations for virtually every dialect of our language within the last few centuries, particularly Hylian. You will require it in order to interpret the many ancient writings present throughout the land. Including the very pedestal that holds the Master Sword itself."

Impa could tell from the expression in Zelda's eyes that Link was quite troubled. "Come now, Sir Link, whatever is the problem?" she inquired.

"Honestly, this whole journey. As you know, I have no intention of shirking my duties, but I fear for Zelda's safety. And my own as well, for that matter. Not that I doubt my skills, but I am still in her body, after all."

Impa gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh, my, how could I have been so foolish as to overlook that? You must break the spell, Sir Link."

"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of something else," Link confessed.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I feel that, provided Agahnim doesn't find out the secret, Zelda is safer in my body. However, regardless of what happens, I must take my wife with me. As of right now, she certainly cannot traverse the kingdom in my body. It is entirely too risky. Meanwhile, I cannot go out on my quest in her body. And even if we succeed in switching back, we must still stick with each other, so that I may protect her."

Impa raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to object, only to find she was speechless. "You have a valid point, Sir Link. I need not ask you to promise to take care of the princess, as I know you will. However, I do request that you please make an attempt to reverse the spell, so that you may fight in your own body."

"I'll get to work on it right now," Link answered, jumping up. He thanked the kindly old woman for her help before quickly walking back to his and Zelda's room to read through the spell book. As Impa heard Zelda's heels clicking on the floor due to Link's somewhat heavy steps, she began a silent prayer for the young couple's safety.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


End file.
